A shallow furrow mower is described in the applicant's prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 699962, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,514 filed May 14 1991, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. That earlier application is directed to an arrangement of blade sets in a mower of this type. The present invention relates to a wing lifting mechanism especially suited for use with such a mower.